Fight or Flight
by falling into heaven
Summary: When Jess Angell makes homicide, she finds that not everything is so black and white, and not everyone cares about her opinion. She's also distracted by her handsome preceedor in the hospital...


A/N: So, we've all seen it done before. We've seen it done with Don and Jess before. But I'm hoping that mine will be a bit different. Also, get used to the vice guys, because you'll be seeing them around from time to time, especially Noah and Maya!

Disclaimer: I own the vice guys, I think. And I own my ipod, which is currently playing _Everyday _by Toby Lightman. You should take a listen.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jessica Angell flexed her fingers, using every ounce of self control not to grab the pervert beside her and beat the living daylights out of him as he reached behind her, giving her butt a squeeze. It was more of a pinch, really, not painful, but uncomfortable. Her jeans were too tight, her top too low cut and she was acutely aware of the microphone between her breasts recording every sound in the room and replaying it to her fellow Vice Detectives waiting in the van. She eased herself down into the highback chair, mindful of the ridiculously high stilettos currently torturing her poor feet, and Deej's beady eyes watching her every move. He leered openly at her attire, eyes drawn to her chest like a magnet. It was times like this that she seriously considered cutting her losses and transferring to General Inquiries - screw her hopes of making first grade and working interesting cases... it wasn't worth the damn hassle. Having low-life pimps oggle her was not what she had envisioned for a career in the Detective Unit (Though admittedly when considering the post in Vice, she hadn't thought much futher than the chance to kick a pimp in the crown jewels...). Besides, she could get stared at back in uniform. It'd happened for long enough.

Deej - her current case - was a slick-haired slime-ball whom she and her colleagues had been trying to put away for the past three months, motivated by his penchant for recruiting underage girls and ruining their lives with a cocktail of heroin and cocaine, in order to keep them manageable and co-operative. Though Jess lacked the youthful looks of Olivia Richards, a second grade in the unit with a reputation as a ball-buster, despite the face of a sixteen year old, thanks to being a svelte brunette with impressive measurements, she was easily able to seduce Deej, and allow him to think he had the upper hand.

It pained Jess to admit that she'd actually dated man not dissimilar to Deej in the personalitly stakes. They were similarly unimpressive in bed, and didn't usually last long. Jess herself found that the only men she truly felt attracted to and understood her working patterns - or lack thereof - were other cops and lawyers. Cops were off bounds as being a woman in the NYPD meant her professionalism had to be up there with the Commissioner, and lawyers were usually off-limits as she couldn't stand the idiots.

_Lawyer on the moon, problem. Two Lawyers on the moon, problem. All Lawyers on the moon? Problem solved._

Not the most origional of jokes, but well worn and considered vintage around the NYPD.

She was currently hoping that Deej would resist arrest, so she had cause enough to smack him around a little. She did not tolerate police brutality, but Deej's last victim had been a sixteen year old runaway; beaten, raped and stabbed repeatedly. She felt the man needed to be taught a lesson, if not told exactly where he could stuff his obscene suggestions.

"Sasha, baby... how you doin'?"

_Nail it today, then the sonofabitch is no longer your problem. Keep it together, _she reminded herself as she toyed with a strand of hair. "I'm good, baby. I had a good... date... last night."

Fortunately, her 'date' had been with Detective Morgan, an undercover Vice Detective - all but two of her 'dates' had been with undercovers. No-one wanted to expose Jess to more danger than she absolutely needed to be in.

"I bet you did, babe." he murmured, eyes fixed somewhere a foot south of hers.

Jess forced herself to relax as she contemplated all the non-lethal (and lethal) places she could shoot him, the next time he called her 'babe'. At twenty-five, she was no baby, and resented being called such. Her no-nonsense approach and integrity had earnt her one of the fastest promotions to Detective for a female officer the NYPD had seen. Sadly, the NYPD was still ass-backwards in it's equal oppertunities in the workplace. If she were a woman with lesser principles (or more sense) she would have sued half the NYPD for sexual harassment, retired and never had to work again. How some of the sleazebags she worked with were entrusted with the safety of New York and its citizens, she didn't know.

"Baby... I got you another date, tonight."

_Jackpot! _"Oh yeah? Is he payin'?" She asked casually.

"Two hundred bucks, baby."

"What's he payin' for?" Jess could imagine the screams and objections in the van outside at her brazeness, but in her defense, the guy made football players look smart.

"To sleep with you, babe."

_Ding ding ding, we have a winner... _

The door smashed open a moment later to reveal a man about siz feet tall and three feet wide. His face was twisted into a snarl, backwards baseball cap settled of his shaved head - buzzcut number one, as always. His gun was levelled at Deej's chest, body protecter wrapped around his large torso as he rushed forwards, screaming "_Don't move! Don't friggin' move!_" as another Detective, this one with skin as black as the night reached forwards, snapping a pair of cuffs onto Deej's skinny wrists, the metal bracelets biting into the skin.

Olivia entered, eyes scanning the room until she saw Jess stood, tensed and poised as she took in the explosion of action around her, analysing movements so quickly it was more subconcious than anything. "Jess! You alright?"

"I'm good." she replied wearily. "Building secure?"

"Uh-huh."

Deej's beady eyes bulged as he reared towards Jess, held in place by Morgan's strong arms locked around his, twisting his shoulders into a brutal-looking position. "You! You _pola_! _Cagna_!"

Jess tilted her head. "Now that ain't nice, is it? _Baby_?"

Delaney chuckled, twisting the peak of his baseball cap over his thick neck as he holstered his weapon. "Looks like we wrapped this one up, angel cake."

"We? I wrapped it up." she snorted indignantly. "And _don't _call me angel cake!"

"What's up, angel cake? All sore from your fall from heaven?" a voice asked in a heavy New York drawl - no question that Joey DiMastro was from the outter boroughs.

She spun towards him but he ducked back, floppy brown hair bouncing as he bobbed under her swinging fist.

"Too slow for me, angel cake. You never could beat me in sparring."

"Give me a chance." she muttered through gritted teeth.

Delaney chuckled. "Behave, children else I'll spank you both."

"Now _that _is something I'd-"

Delaney glanced at Jess' thunderous expression, and turned back towards Joey. "You're pissin' her off so bad she looks like she wants to shoot you... Dude, run before she finds her Glock!"

Joey took the words as sound advice, quickly moving away to help Olivia sift through the reams of evidence and books on Deej's desk, searching for anything to stop the DA from biting their heads off (no self-respecting prosecuter liked an undercover sting. Too many objections and grey areas. DA's didn't like grey areas...).

Delaney held out a car key, squeezing Jess' shoulder supportively. "You did good, kid. Take my car, get yourself back to the precinct and get yoiur de-briefing from Loo. We'll be there when you're done."

She nodded, pocketing the keys gratefully. "Thanks, D."

* * *

Sometimes it felt as though the NYPD Brass ignored Vice because of its taboo status – it was never a popular dinner subject for the Commissioner and his wife. The offices certainly reflected this idea. The paint was peeling off the walls, the corners stained with mould and water stained from a slight flooding thanks to a burst water pipe ten years ago. The desks were worn and shabby, and it was commonplace to keep a small toolkit in one's bottom drawer. The Detectives were as proficient in chair-mending as they were investigating. Jess collapsed into her seat, ignoring the loud creak of protest as she kicked her feet up onto the desk, smiling as Maya Hernandez approached. Tiny and Hispanic, Maya was stunningly beautiful, with long, straight black hair like a shimmering waterfall down her back, eyes gleaming like a cats. She was a respectable 5'7'', the same as Jess, although she looked smaller thanks to Jess' four inch heeled boots. The pair had been firm friends ever since Jess was promoted to Vice, Maya being utterly grateful for another female in the group other than herself and Olivia.

Jess shifted her feet so Maya could sit down, smiling wearily at her friend. "Hey, Maya."

"Hey yourself, superhero." She smirked back. "How does it feel? Saving someone's life?"

Jess shook her head with a chuckle. "I didn't save anyone, babe. Just did my job."

Maya's head cocked to one side. "They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"DiGordio and Williams... they went to Deej's apartment, found some girl tied to the bathroom sink. Said he was gonna come back and kill her, like he did the other girls." Joey informed her, approaching the two women.

"Seriously?" she gasped.

"Uh-huh." Maya grinned. "If you hadn't nailed Deej, we'd be workin' on three dead bodies, not four. Then homicide'd have got involved, and the arrogant bastards woulda taken all the damn credit. Or the Feebs."

"You remember I want to be one o' those arrogant bastards?" Jess quirked an eyebrow. Her desire to make homicide was well known around her squad, and each detective hoped to God no-one retired so they wouldn't lose such a good Detective. Jess had compassion and determination – a rare combination for a cop.

"Mmm, I know." She sighed.

"You'll still have me..." Joey grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"...To beat the crap outta in sparring." she finished with a smirk.

"Oh, you just-"

"Children. take it outside." a deep voice advised, as a pair of hands landed on Jess' shoulders.

She twisted to see Noah Williams smiling down at her, and broke into an easy grin. "Hey, Noah."

Noah was tall, at 6'1'', with thickset shoulders and toussled dark hair. His hands were calloused and worn, as though he had used them all his life, a slight smile permanantly on his face. He was a first grade Detective in Vice, and had no plans to get himself promoted any further. He enjoyed being able to work cases and make a difference - he didn't want to get caught up in beauracracies and the politics of policing. He'd befriended Jess immeadiatley after her promotion, watching out for her both on the street and in the precinct. He'd somehow developed into hern confidant, for which she was eternally grateful.

"Jess. We did good today, huh?"

"You did." she corrected. "You saved that girl's life."

"Nah. Only 'cos you had Deej by the you-know-what's so me 'nd DiGordio could go in. You're the superhero for today." he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "In that case, where's my cape?"

"Careful." he warned. "I might actually make you one, and my sewing skills suck."

"Cute." she glowered. "So, how's Lana?"

"She's... Lana." Noah replied, pulling her face. "She hates her job, then comes home and bitches to me about it, instead of actually doing something."

Jess chuckled. She liked Noah's girlfriend. Though she was ten years younger than Noah at twenty-four, she was level-headed, working as a nurse at Bellevue's Paediatric's Emergency ward. Though she may complain regularly about her bosses, Jess knew she adored working with children, and had seen her in action a few times, and the woman was good with kids to say the least. "You know she loves it."

"Yeah, I guess." Noah shrugged. Before he could say anymore, Luietenant Green stuck his head out of his office.

"Angell! Need a word."

A chorus of '_oooh!_' rippled through the squadroom, and Jess wondered breifly if she'd fallen back in time and landed in fifth grade. "Yes sir." she replied, jogging (no mean feat in the monster shoes she was still wearing thanks to the undersover outfit) through.

She swallowed as she saw both the Luietenant and Captain Gerrard from homicide stood before her. gerrard was glaring (though admittedly that did seem to be his usual expression) at her, arms folded across his jacket.

"Sit down, Angell." Green suggested.

She sat obediently. "May I ask what this is about?"

"You heard about the bombing yesterday?" Gerrard snapped.

"Sure. Heard it, felt it..." she replied. Everyone in New York had known about the blast. Though she had been told it was a lone nutcase.

"I lost one of my best men." he continued, to Jess' horror.

"What? I thought there were no fatalities!"

"There wasn't. But Detectives Flack and Taylor - he's the one at the Crime Lab - were in the building when it blew, and Flack was hit pretty bad. He's comatose, and they've got no idea whether he'll pull through, let alone make it back to work." he explained gruffly.

Green leaned forwards. "Gerrard was just explaining to me that he didn't feel that some of the people at the top of the promotion grid were suited to a role in homicide. It takes a special sort of person."

Jess' heart thumped wildly as she allowed herself to consider the possibility of where this conversation could be heading. "Okay."

"You've not got the best arrest record in your precinct, or the best range scores." Gerrard snapped. "You've got two civillian complaints files against you - yes, I know they were dismissed by IA." he added, seeing her about to interrupt. "But you've got something about you, Angell. little rough around the edges, but I think we can make you into a damn good homicide cop. You remind me of your old man, and he was one of the best I ever worked with. You turn out half like him an' you'll do a hell of a job."

Jess' breath caught as she struggled to comprehend what was being said.

"We need someone to cover Flack's caseload, maybe replace him if he doesn't make it back. You want the spot?"

Green grinned encouragingly at his detective. Though he was sad to lose such a good cop, he knew this was what Angell had been working for, despite the odds being stacked against her. So he felt proud and pleased for her, and couldn't help wondering how Cliff would feel when he heard the news as she gasped, "yes, please!"

Even Gerrard cracked a rare smile at her enthusiasm and excitement, which she was doing a poor job hiding.

"You start work at the one-two on Monday, eight am sharp. Don't be late." With a wave of his hand, Gerrad dismissed Angell.

He turned to Green, his expression softening slightly now that the subordinate had left the room. Though Gerrard had a reputation as a hard-ass, he was not an unreasonable man for the most part, and was protective of his squad. His main issue was his tendency to get caught in the politics, forgetting what the reakl detective work was like, despite his impressive record as a cop. "You're right, Jack. She's a good cop." he told the Luietenant honestly.

"She's a hell of a lot like her old man." Green agreed. "Everytime I see her in action, I start flashin' back to Cliff, an' our days at the five-oh. She's got his personality, too. Headstrong and argumentitive, but for all the right reasons. Helluva good cop."

"I'm not going to go light on her." Gerrard warned. "She has the potential to be one of the best we've had, and that don't come easy. She'll want to quit. Everyday, she'll be bitchin' about me."

"But you won't let her." Green guessed with a wry smile. Gerrard worked that way; the first few months were like bootcamp, him riding their ass for every little mistake, making them redo paperwork until even the trainee ADA with no skill could get a conviction, working them into an early grave. But the end result was worth it. If there was anything Stan Gerrard was good at, it was shaping a good homicide Detective.

"Hell'd freeze over. Gimme six months and she won't be recognisable as a rookie." Stan told him with the same hint of a smile.

"Who you gonna pair her with?"

"Benton. He's old-school; teach her how to do real police work, not just rely on Taylor and his boys. Plus he'll make sure she can take care of herself in the squad. maka got it pretty bad when she first transferred."

Green nodded. "All the women do. But Jess is ballsy. She'll keep 'em in line."

Stan watched his new Detective through the window of Green's office. "I hope so. Flack was my best Detective. If she doesn't measure up, you'll have her back before anyone realises she's gone."

* * *

Jess was barely able to wipe the grin off her face as she strolled back into the squadroom; her entire body seemed to be tingling with excitement and adrenelin. Maya returned to her previous seat on Jess' desk, leaning forwards eagerly.

She knew that everyone was waiting for an explaination, so decided to bait them somewhat. She tidied her papers into a neat pile, dropping them into her 'out' tray, and opened up a new template for the DD5 form on her computer. As she tapped away idly at the computer, she felt the familiar feeling of being surrounded as her co-workers patience thinned.

Joey was predictably the one to snap. "Ai'ight, quit it with the act. What the hell did Loo want?"

"You mean Loo and Captain Gerrard?" Jess replied innocently. "Oh... nothing much... just to tell me that I'm gonna be one o'those arrogant bastards you hate so much." she smirked, directing the last part at Maya, who shrieked loudly, throwing herself at Jess.

"Oh my god! Oh my _god _you got the job!"

"Homicide?" Delaney gasped. "You made _homicide_?"

"You don't need to sound so shocked." Jess snapped. "It's not that unbelievable."

"No, _I _always knew you'd make it," he explained quickly. "You're a helluva good cop, it's just... I didn't know there were any spaces."

Jess looked akward. "Well... there's sorta not. But... Flack got blown up in the bomb yesterday. He's still in the ICU, and they have to draft someone in to cover his caseload. Me."

Noah tilted his head. "You don't feel guilty, do you?"

"No! It's just... I'll walk in there, and they'll see the cop there to replace their friend. The female cop." she admitted grudgingly, silently cursing Noah for callign her on that in front of the whole team. Her insecurities generally stayed under wraps. But he did nothing to aid that.

Olivia shook her head vhelmently. "Nope. No way. Just kick their asses the way you do Joey's, and you'll be all set!"

A bubble of laughter went up, amidst Joey's murmured complaints. But he loved Jess as much as the rest of them did. Despite the constant insults being tossed in his direction, there was no way he would ruin it for her; they were all like proud parents. "You gonna forget us when you get all famous an' stuff?" he mocked.

Jess rolled her eyes. "If they can come up with a drug to make me forget you, Joe, I'd be first in line. Sadly, nothing on earth is that powerful."

"Oh!" Morgan recoiled, laughing at her comeback. "Joey, I think she just hit a home run there."

Maya beamed, throwing an arm around Jess. "That's ma' girl!"

"Are drinks on your girl?" Delaney smirked.

"Please." Jess scoffed. "Pay me more."

"Not my call, else you'd be at least second grade." the bulky Detective replied honestly. "They givin' you a promotion over in Homi?"

"I wish."

"Damn straight, skippy." Joey nodded solemnly, causing Jess to chuckle as she rose out of her seat, looping her arm through Noah's.

"C'mon, Williams. I believe you outta buy me a drink."

Noah glanced sideways at her, eyebrows shooting north. "I should buy you a drink? What planet do you live on, angel cake?"

"Earth. And you still should buy me a drink." Jess stated again, a nochelant look on her face.

Noah had to laugh at her brazeness. Any other third-grade would have been kissing his ass in hope of some better cases or a slot on the promotion grid, but Jess - despite his reputation as the best and most influential Detective in their precinct - treated him like a servent, or something like. It was refreshing, really.

She leaned into him, bumping her hip against his. Well, considering the sizeable height difference, it was more like her hip against his thigh. "You gonna miss me, Williams?"

"Nope." he grinned at her pouting expression. "'Course, kiddo. But I work with homicide on all the dead hooker cases, so I might get to work alongside you, ah?"

"I hope."

"Nervous?" guessed Noah.

"Terrified." Jess admitted after a pause.

He smirked at her. "Jess, you'll be fine. Trust me. Besides, your range scores are good enough to scare any of them into respecting you..."

"That's true..." Jess nodded, wishing to God she felt as confident as she was acting. because in truth, the thought of working homicide scared the hell out of her, and she was hoping that she could make it through her first day without any major injuries or complaints filed against her. It was a tall order.


End file.
